The Fellowship Again
by DBZHobbit
Summary: Sauron has returned and Aragorn daughter must reassemble the Fellowship, but can she manage it when most of the members have left or died?


The Fellowship Again  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. It's as simple as that (Although I would very much like to own Orlando Bloom)  
  
Ok, this is my first Lord of the Rings fic. I wrote the plot for this ages ago with one of my best friends Leelo29. We were a bit hyper and it was quite late but it turned out ok. So, just saying that she deserves some credit too.  
  
Trouble Returns  
  
Two weeks after the death of King Elessar (Aragorn to those who haven't read the book) Prince Eldarion was crowned King of Gondor. Four months later, the elder of his two sisters noticed that something was wrong.  
  
King Eldarion had changed strangely. He was quieter than usual and spent a lot of time in his private quarters. He had become brutal and started dealing out much crueller punishments to the criminals of Gondor than was necessary. Arenwel, the younger of the two princesses, decided to see what was wrong after her elder sister confided in her.  
  
She entered the King's private quarters late in the afternoon. Like her mother, her footfalls were silent and her brother didn't hear her come in. That was when she saw it; Eldarion was stood in front of his mirror talking to his reflection. But it was King Eldarion that looked back out of the glass. It was a black, helmeted face with burning orange eyes with slits for pupils. Sauron had possessed the King of Gondor.  
  
Arenwel ran back to her sister's quarters and told her what she had seen. Elessine looked just like Arwen, but acted just like King Elessar. She decided that Sauron must be stopped, even if he did inhabit the body of her own brother. Elessine left for The Shire the next day, she had planned to find the four Hobbits that had helped her father all those years ago. She instructed her sister to send word if anything happened in Gondor while she was gone, she also told her to keep a close eye on Eldarion. After riding through the gap of Rohan Elessine received her first letter from her sister, it read:  
  
Dear Sister  
  
I hope your travelling is smooth and that you have received this word swiftly. I saw our brother conversing with the evil spirit early this morning. They discussed the widening of Gondor's realm and wish to seek power over other lands. I fear for the safety of Rohan and worry that Sauron will wish to return to Mordor. Do not send the messenger back with a reply, I may be being watched, as our brother seems to be becoming suspicious.  
  
Take care, your sister  
  
Arenwel  
  
Elessine hastened to Rivendell. Even though there were no elves left, she made camp and then headed for the Shire.  
  
After a few days she reached the Shire's boarder but then she could go no further. This was because of a law that her father had passed near the beginning of his reign. No big people could enter the Shire without the permission of the Thain or Mayor. So, when reaching the gate she asked the Guard Hobbit to fetch the currant Thain so she may speak with him.  
  
The Hobbit soon returned with the Thain close behind him. The guard politely returned to his hut so they could speak in private. "What is you business fair maiden?" the Thain asked  
  
"I wish to speak to four Hobbits, I ask either permission to enter the Shire or that the four may be brought to me" she had dismounted her horse to be fairer to the Thain's small height, even though he was unusually tall for a Hobbit.  
  
"Whom do you wish to speak to, if they are not far then I will bring them to you but if they are a distance away then you may enter."  
  
"I am looking for Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took."  
  
"One of them is certainly not far for he is standing in front of you!" the Thain joked, "Thain Peregrin Took at you service. Might I ask why you seek the four Hobbits of the Fellowship?"  
  
"You are Pippin! My father said you were a mischief-maker! Yet now you are Thain! There is trouble in my homeland which closely concerns you four"  
  
"Who is your father? Well, in any case you may stay with me until we sort this matter out."  
  
"Thank you Thain Peregrin, my father is King Elessar of Gondor"  
  
"Elessine! I did not recognise you! A princess has no need to call me Thain! Pippin will do, now come to my house and we shall talk."  
  
Half an hour later Elessine was sitting at a table in the Thain's hall across from Pippin, he then told her about the other three Hobbits. "I am afraid that Frodo has gone over to the undying lands with the last of your mother's kind, Sam is old and has a large family. He couldn't come but I'm sure one of his young lads would go. I can't leave my post as Thain and I'm positive that Merry could do with an adventure. What exactly is the problem in Gondor?"  
  
"My brother King Eldarion has become possessed by the evil spirit of Sauron and we fear for our people and the safety of the surrounding lands"  
  
Pippin had fallen off his chair at the mention of the dark lord "Sauron! Then there is no time to waste. Go to the Prancing pony in Bree, I shall send Merry with some others to meet you and make haste!" At that Pippin yelled for his fastest messenger to find Merry and Elessine rode to the gate and on to Bree.  
  
End of Chapter One! I've changed a few details about when Pippin etc leave the Shire or die, but oh well. Creative license, Please review! 


End file.
